marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Wienin93/Die RPC 2015 in Köln
centre|link=http://www.rpc-germany.de/ Am Samstag und Sonntag waren Captain Schlabberhose und ich für Wikia auf der Role Play Convention in Köln unterwegs. Auch wenn der Name schon eine Menge andeutet, wusste ich bis zum Freitagabend davor nicht besonders genau, was mich in Köln erwarten würde. Abends dachte ich mir dann, dass es vielleicht mal eine gute Idee wäre, sich über das Internet zu informieren, bevor ich wieder ungewollt auf einem satanistischen Kongress lande und man mich sauer anguckt, weil ich nicht angemessen gekleidet bin. Abgesehen von der Convention selbst hat es mir aber auch gefallen, mal wieder nach Köln zu gelangen. Serdar Somuncu hat mal etwas über Köln gesagt, was ich an dieser Stelle, aus jugendschutzrechtlichen Gründen, nicht erwähnen darf - was ich damit aber eigentlich sagen will ist, dass mir der Aufenthalt gefallen hat, obwohl wir erneut keine LEGO-Figur von Agent Coulson auftreiben konnten. Ein Blick ins Programm gab aber bereits genug Aufschluss darüber, dass es interessant werden dürfte - auch wenn es sicherlich nicht halb so spaßig werden würde, wie Opas 85. Geburtstag zu feiern. Ehrlich gesagt sind wir aber auch nicht streng nach einem Programm vorgegangen, sondern haben uns einfach auf die vier Hallen auf dem Gelände von Koelnmesse gestürzt und dabei eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten entdeckt, Geld möglichst sinnvoll anzulegen (die Team Fortress-Actionfiguren werden verpackt sicher im Werte steigen!). Neben den ganzen Verkaufsständen wimmelte es auf der Convention auch von zahlreichen Cosplayern, deren Kostüme meistens ziemlich gut waren - bei manchen halbnackten und leicht adipösen Herren war ich mir da jedoch nicht ganz sicher, was sie darstellen sollten. Mit am eindrucksvollsten waren die zahlreichen Gruppen-Cosplays, allen voran die berühmte 501. Legion von Darth Vader. Neben Marvel, Herr der Ringe, League of Legends, Star Wars und weiteren Themen trafen wir auch auf eine der beiden Crystal Maiden-Cosplayerinnen vom ESL One Frankfurt 2014 wieder. Lediglich DC war seltsamerweise etwas unterbesetzt, ich persönlich hätte mit deutlich mehr (nicht ganz so muskulösen) Batmans gerechnet. Kölner Gebäude.jpg|In Köln gibt es viele historische Gebäude. Diese bescheidene Kirche gehört jedoch zu den weniger bekannten Bauten. Imperiale Garde.JPG|Der Imperator wird natürlich stets von seinen Gardisten begleitet. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Cosplayer über Stunden die exakt selbe Pose und Mimik einnahm. Sturmtruppler & Pilot.JPG|Viele Cosplayer hatten sich scheinbar vorbereitet, indem sie Posen eingeübt haben. Geübten Fotografen UND Captain Schlabberhose gefiel dies sicher. Wie auf den meisten Conventions waren natürlich auch auf der RPC prominente Gesichter zu sehen. Als besondere Star-Gäste hatte man die Game of Thrones-Darsteller Kristian Nairn (Hodor) und Gemma Whelan (Asha Graufreud) eingeladen. Als vor der Autogrammstunde der beiden Schauspieler jedoch plötzlich Gronkh einfach um die Ecke marschiert kam, staunten diese nicht schlecht, als ihr deutsches Publikum den beliebten YouTuber erblickte und sich diesem zuwandte. Zumindest Kristian Nairn wirkte amüsiert über den Auftritt von Sarazars besserer Hälfte. Doof an der Aktion war nur, dass zur selben Zeit am gleichen Orte ein kleines Wikia-Treffen stattfand. Dabei haben wir auch Springteufel, Foppes und Dragon Rainbow getroffen, nachdem wir Springteufel rund fünf Minuten hinterhergestalkt waren (sie hatte sich sogar mal zu uns umgedreht, erkannte uns jedoch nicht, da sie nie Bilder von uns sehen musste). Gruppenbild RPC15.jpg|Von links nach rechts: Captain Schlabberhose, Wienin, Springteufel, Foppes und Dragon Rainbow. Neben den angekündigten Stars konnte Captain Schlabberhose aber auch Björn Pankratz von den Piranha Bytes - den Essener Schöpfern von Gothic und Risen - erspähen, der scheinbar privat und unerkannt seine Freizeit auf der Role Play Convention verbrachte. Ich konnte aber immer nur seine Glatze von hinten sehen, weil ich mich immer zu langsam umgedreht habe. Insgesamt war die Role Play Convention eine interessante Erfahrung, da wir uns noch nie auf einer so großen Nerd-Convention bewegt haben. Die Cosplays waren toll, die Angebote vielseitig und der Kerl in dem Schottenrock konnte das Star Wars-Thema sehr schön auf seinem Dudelsacke vortragen. Lediglich die ständige Werbung für alle möglichen Sachen hat genervt. Auch wenn wir am Sonntag mit plattgelaufenen Füßen und um einige Euros erleichtert nach Hessen zurückkehren mussten, hat sich der Besuch der Convention gelohnt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag